Second Chance At Love
by crazeebeautiful
Summary: What if Bella took Jacobs offer? What if she falls out of love with Edward? What if leah Takes a interest in Edward?Just read and all these questions wiill be answered Pairings: B/E J/B L/E
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**A/N: Ok so I wanted to try and write another fanfic because this has just been stuck in my head, It's like a edward/bella, jacob/bella, and leah/edward story those are all the pairings that will happen in the story. In my story Bella wants to get rid of the baby and when she makes that decision her feelings for edward follow, leah is a little bit more kind, and calmer but not that much and Charlie and Rene' are still married, Sarah is not dead, and lastly Bella has a little brother named CJ he's not that important of a character but he will eventually make a apperance in this story so i hope you enjoy tell me what you think...and this story starts of where Jacob comes and asks Bella to have his baby instead and I haven't given up on my other story ...well enjoy :))**

**Jpov**

Seeing Bella dying before my eyes absolutely crushed me, I hoped this would work and she'd take my offer hell she didn't even half to do that she could have someone else's baby, anyone else's baby. As I made it to the door about to re-enter the Cullen's house, I was hesitant at first thinking what if she just laughed in my face, or told me I was discusting but I'd try anything and everything to make sure she would live even if it was'nt with me. then I conjured up enough courage to continued into their house when Bella came into sight it made my heart clench in my chest bringing me pain, I could'nt stand seeing her like that. He bones were visible through he skin, she was sickly pale, and she looked like she was going to kill over I plastered a fake smile on my face continuing my journey until sat on the ground close to where she was laying "hey" I said not smiling anymore "hey" she said forming her cracked lips into somewhat of a smile, that turned into a grimace that made me shart to panick a little "are you ok?" i asked you could hear the concern in my voice, she smiled again "yea she is just streching" she said rubbing her belly tenderly "poor baby doesnt have much room" she continued as she gazed at her belly.

When she called that thing a 'she' i was confused i thought Dr. Vamp couldn't see the baby because of some kind of freakish skin or something "it's a girl" i asked still confused, she looked at me and shrugged ' I don't know Carlislte can't see her...At first I Thought for sure it was a boy but now I'm not sure why, vut i think she is a she" she said with a small smile I couldn't keep sitting here like everyting was ok, well here goes nothing "Bells...it's killing you" I said bluntly she frowned "she just a little to strong" she said looking at me "No...Bells your gonna die ..and I don't wanna sit around and watch I love you to much... Edward loves you to much.. What about Charlie or Rene' o-or little Cj...Bells can you rethink this we can't loose you..I can't loose you...If you want a baby so bad have one with someone else..anyone else as long as you live" I said I layed it all out there, did i really care about the leeches feeling no but she was playing dirty so, so would I.

She looked in thought for a long moment it seemed like ieon before she spoke "what do you mean someone else's baby?" she asked looking a little irritated porbably because she thought i meant have some strangers baby "well I-I meant a baby that won't kill you, one that won't have to drink blood one wh-" I didn't get to finish because she cut me off "I feel like your rambling..you can tell me anything Jacob" she said with soft eyes "y-you could have my baby" I said but I didn't look at her for a long moment when I did she wore a blank expression which made me nervous "who's idea was this" she said still no emotion on her face, not even in her voice "Edwards" I sighed I knew she was gonna start yelling any second "and you agreed?" she asked me still emotionless, i nodded my head "ok" she said i looked at her confused "ok?" i asked she nodded and smiled "i don't wanna die and i do want a child yes i love this one but i love all you guy more" she said smiling. Which made me happy she was going to live, and have my child it was a win, win situation "we have to contact Carlislte and the others" I said hurrying out the room without another word the quicker we get this thing out the better.

**A/N: ok I hope you guys like this story i know it's slow but it'll pick up i promise don't forget to read and review, constructive critism welcome NO FLAMES because if you flame me i'll tell you to take that flame and shove it! anyway in each chapter i'll be doing two song and story recommendation so Tah Tah!**

**SONG: I'M DIFFERENT- 2 CHAINZ**

**SONG: EVERYBODY TALKS- NEON TREES**

**STORY: HOLLOW- Nikkib1973**

**STORY:LOVING THE SUN- Nikkib1973**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed I love you guys. I re-wrote this chpater because I didn't like it so I hope you guys like this one better by the way I do not condone abortion**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except my characters **

**BPOV**

I sat there rubbing my sore belly thinking about how different things will be with Jacob's baby. I'll have a heathly glow,a round healthy looking belly absolutely happy, maybe this is what I wanted all along to be happy with jacob but I still have feelings for Edward just they had never been as strong since he left but I refuse to tell him that. I had to pee and Rosalie wasn't in the room with me so I slowly rolled myself off the couch then began my journey upstairs to the bathroom. When I made it to the fifth stair the baby kicked really hard making me stop in my tracks, I rubbed the bruised area breathing slowly trying to relieve the pain, There was a loud cracking sound inside my body I let out a blood curtling scream the pain made me tople over falling down, hitting my head hard on the floor, the last thing I saw was Jacobs concerned face, then I subcumed to darkness

**JPOV**

I went to Dr. Vamp's study where he was working on something, he looked up at me and smiled "is there something I can help you with Jacob?" he asked stopping what he was doing "yea um.. Bella finally agreed to get the spawn out" I said I couldn't help but smile "that's great..we can do the procedure tomorrow" he said standing up. That's when I herd a shriek followed by a thud seconds later the only clear thought I had was Bella I ran down the hallway, when I got to the top of the stairs I saw Bellas limp body I dashed down the stairs, picking her up "take her to my office quickly" Dr. Vamp said I didn't even realise that he was behind me but I listened to his insruction I layed her on the table backing away as Dr. Vamp srat hooking her up to machines next thing you her was another sickening crunch and her limp body did a lurching movement as if she felt it and it made my panick rise "GET IT OUT" I yelled at Dr. Vamp When he used his teeth, as I watched him rip Bella open I was fighting my urge to phase, and gag, the smell of her blood permiated the air which made me uneasy considering we were in a house full of vampires. I had to be strong for Bella, I felt useless all I could do was watch the love of die and I was sure she was dying then the vamp pulled something bloody from her stomach I assumed it was the spawn, but it wasn't crying. Dr. Vamp sat it on the table thats when Alice came in and took it away. Bellas heart kept faltering the only thing I could do was pray she'd make it, Dr. Vamp was working fast and eventually got her stable "she lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion" he said "test me and see if we match" I begged in a urgency, luckly I was a match "how long until she wakes up" I asked in desperation "time will tell... i'm surprised she survived this..now it's still the matter of what will happen to the child" he said walking out of the room I kissed Bellas head and then went on my search for Alice

**APOV**

As I came in and took the baby out of the room all I could think about was Bella making it out of this, the baby was already dead It so I disposed of it how they do with aborted babys, I hope Bella will be ok.

**JPOV**

I was glad Alice and Dr. Vamp got rid of the spawn the only thing tha was worrying me was that Bella still hadn't woken up yet, I hadn't left her side for more than a sec. Mom Vamp entered the room with a tray " You haven't eaten in awhile.. so I brought you lunch" she said putting the tray of food down "thanks" I said smiling at her, she was the only Vamp I tolerated I began nibbling on my sandwhich when I herd Bella cough, I looked up and my eyes met Bellas beautiful chocolate ones. Nothing mattered except her it wasn't gravity holding my to earth but it was her she was everything to me, I finally imprinted on Bella

**A/N: ok people I hope you liked this chapter don't forget to read and review NO FLAMES**

**SONG: ADORN- MIGUEL**

**SONG: 1983- NEON TREES**

**STORY: FIRE IN MY HEART- CindyBaby**

**STORY: TWILIGHT-Flipflopsandsocks14**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting my story I hope you guys stay tuned**

**disclaimer: Everything is Stephanie Meyers, except my characters**

**BPOV**

The pain was bearable now, all I could think about was me and Jacobs russet skin child I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard Jacobs voice threw my misty mind it made me smile. Coughed which made me open my eyes and as soon as I did, I felt this strange pull towards Jacob. He smiled at me which in returned, then I noticed his soda "can I have a sip" I asked he nodded handing me the soda , I sat up sending a sharp pain down my side I winced. "Dr. Vamp" jacob said and he was there in a instant "nice to see your awake Bella" he said smiling Then he went to my IV and put another thing on it "just giving you more morphine for the pain" he said then he left the room. Thats when Edward entered the room, Jacob growled got up and left which made me sad I frowned "Love, im glad your ok" he said kissing my forehead " and I'm glad you excepted his proposal" he continued then left the room why did it make me feel so bad.

**JPOV**

I got angry as soon as Edward entered the room, knowing that my imprint stiil had feeling for him even pissed me off more. Imprint, I liked to think of her as such it made my heart swell as soo as I got outside I phased Jared, Embry, and Quil were phased and instantly knew I imprinted on Bella. _Congradulations man!_ Jared thought, _Its about damn time _Quil thought _Thank gosh, congrats bro _Embry finally thought. _Thanks guys but do me a favor and dont tell Bella about this I want her to love me for me not because I imprinted _I thought pleadingly they all nodded there giant heads I decided i was calm enough and I had to get back to my imprint, I phased and entered the Leaches household not caring to greet anyone I went straight to see Bella "hey" she croaked Just hearing her voice put a smile on my face "hey" I replied "do you feel any better" i asked, she nodded "Carliste gave me a great amount of morphine" she said chuckling a little. Our conversation was cut short by her drifting off to sleep I didnt leave herside dozing off mysellf having a peace sleep thinking about my imprint and what our life will be like

**LPOV**

I hated all these leaches and everything they stand for but im here for Jacob and seth I entered the living room where Emmet and Seth were playing a video game and Rosalie was panting her nails while Edward looked depressed as always sitting at the piano not playing a single note." Pocahontas" Rosalie greeted me we kind of had a love hate relationship "Malibu Barbie" I greeted in return sitting down. "IN YOUR FACE SUCKER" Seth screeched out of know where "yeah yeah chalk it up squirt..your going down this time" Emmet said they both focused back on the screen.

For some odd reason I felt the urge to be nice to Edward "hey depressing leach what the hell is wrong with you.. your more depressing then usual" I said he smiled then looked up "well it seems that Jacob imprinted on Bella but he doesn't want her to know..i'm afraid I might loose her" he said in a low voice a pained expression on his face. I felt a little bad I knew how it felt to be left by someone you loved, but i'd be lying if I didn't say I was so happy for Jacob, something finally happened that was meant to be "if you ever need someone to talk to i'm all ears.. I know what it feels like to loose the love of your life" I heard myself say everyone paused and looked at me crazy, probably because I was being nice to Edward "WHAT" I yelled and everyone went back to doing what they were before. Goosh I hope Jacob gets his happy ending, at leats someone will be happy

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanna know what you guys think so far i'm sorry it's so short but stuff happens oh and I forgot to mention Jared, Quil, and Embry joined Jacobs pack but Jacob and Sam are on good terms I have no story recommendations today sorry so dont forget to read and review NO FLAMES**

**SONG- SHINE BRIGHT BY RHIANNA**

**SONG- DON'T JUDGE BY CHRIS BROWN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters**

**BPOV**

Three weeks had past and I was almost fully healed, Carlislte believes that Jacobs blood sped up the healing process a little I was able to move around now it still hurt but I didn't care I was tired of laying in the bed I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Edward I never noticed how cold he was until now , so I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me,Edward kissed my forehead "it's nice to see your up" he said smiling at me that's when Jacob walked in and I instantly got happy "hey Jake" I said smiling at him , he smiled back and it made my heart melt "hey Bells" he said coming to sit down by me we stared at eachother for a long moment until Edwrda cleared his throat "we have alot to discuss" he said after he got our attention and everyone who was in the room with us left "so...Bella will be healed in about two weeks that's Carliste's estimate..so when she is indeed healed Calrislte can perform the procedure in which jacob will...do his business and Carliste will place it in Bella to help her conceive"he said

I looked at him like he had grown two heads, what he said sounded so clinical, impersonal, and embarassing for Jacob, before I could say anything Jacob spoke "i'm not doing 'my business' as you so kindly put it in a cup" Jacob huffed Edward looked at me "i'm sorry but I agree with Jacob...I want my child to be concieved the old fashioned way..out of love" I said looking at my nails blushing "ok" was all Edwrda said then he stormed out leaving a seeminlgy awkward atmospere

**Epov**

I stormed out the room pissed but not showing it she wanted to sleep with the dog! and called it her child not ours. I ran all the way to the meadow and sat there thinking about how I might loose Bella when a sandy brown wolf appeared on the side of the meadow " Leah...i'm ready for that talk" I sighed and the wolf nods trots into the woods and then she came back out in human form and started walking my way "what do you need to talking about" sh asked walking towards me

"It's Bella...she wants to make relations with the dog" I huffed she looks at me with a humored look on her face but says nothing "what" I said getting irritated "well you did beg Jacob to offer Bella his studly services" she said trying not to laugh "well yes but ...I thought it would get done medically..."I huffed she raised a eyebrow , ok I was lying I kinda knew it would go like this but I had hoped it wouldn't "don't look at me like that...I just don't want to loose her but she'ds drifting away everyday...and i'm affraid..affraid I won't ever find hapiness again" I said as my un-beating heart ached at the thought of Bella leaving me.

Leah sat down next to me "you'll be happy again...I won't lie it's hard...hell I couldn't even function when Sam left and knowing i'd have to see him everyday crushed me...but now i'm somewhat happy..I consider you guys my extended family believe it or not..in all honesty you guys and my pack brothers make me happy... and I know i'll find someone one day..you just have to except that Bella and Jacob were made for eachother..just like I somewhat accepted that Sam and Emliey are made for eachother...oh and don't tell anybody I got all mushy or i'll punch you in the neck I gotta keep my bad ass status intact" she said getting up and walking off.

I'm beginning to consider Leah Clearwater a ...friend?

**A/N:**** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think so far NO FLAMES**

**song: grow up- Cher Lloyd**

**song: Ice- Kelly Rowland**

**Story: More Than Friendship, Less than love- CeceLovesTy**

**Story: Pulling Heaven Down- IdPattThat**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**A/N: thank you guys who read, reviewed, favourited, or followed I love you guys who did it all your awesome, and amazing well I hope I do you guys like this chapter also so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters**

**EPOV**

Every moment they spent together made my un-beating heart ache, even though they just were hanging out with eachother until Bella was healed, I know they were getting closer and Bella was beginning to fall in love with him and all I could do was sit back and watch. Talking to Leah made the ache subside alittle but when she left or had to patrol I felt like I was alone, no one understood me and the ache would return.

**LPOV**

I was patroling before I went to the Cullens house Jared, and Quil were phased '_Hey! Leah!'_ Quils thoughts rang loud in my head '_hey Quil'_ I responded '_Are you guys heading over to the Cullen's house after patrol?"_ I continued '_no were headed to Emiley's' _Quil said That caught me off guard _'why?' _I asked, I was confuzed considering none of us had herd from or spoken too Sam in about a month even though we were all on some good terms '_because Emiley is pregnant and Sam wanted to talk about us helping patrol around his house whenhe's not there' _Quil said.

I didn't know whether to be sad or angry, so I was both I ran as fast as I could to the meadow it's where me and Edward talked and this time I needed to get some things off my mind when I made it to the meadow I phased back to human "the bitch is pregnant!" I sneered, Edward looked at me like I was crazy "who" he said paying attention to me "Emiley!...Emiley is pregnant and here I am a genetic dead end that's why she's perfect for Sam and i'm useless" I said trying to hold back tears, Edward was at my side in seconds "that's not true ..your not useless" he said putting his hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off "your just say that because i'm just someone you can vent to...you have a familya family that loves you...i'm a bitch, i'm bearen, and the list goes on i'm damaged goods..nobody will ever love me" I sobbed almost falling to my knees Edward caught me and held me in his cool embrace.

"Listen to me Leah Clearwater you are not just someone I can vent to your more than that believe it or not I've come to...care about you and so what if your bearen..I am too technically there's always adoption...and your not damadged goods your a women scorned and guess what? you still push through everyday...and you do have family and people that love you very much ..and just like you told me on day you'll find that someone who you will fall in love with and they love you just the same if not more...so everything you just said about yourself is a lie" he said still holding me "thank you" I said. that day I cryed , I let out all the feelings I always held in and the only one who was there to confort me through it all was Edward.

**A/N: so Edward and Leah are getting closer, I hope you enjoyed it read and review NO FLAMES sorry it was so short i'll try and make the next one longer. Next chapter will be mostly Jacob and Bella it might be a little Edward and Leah in there also. No story suggestions today**

**song: swimming pools- Kendrick Lemar**

**song: Poetic Justice- Kendric Lemar**

**Story: My Rock And My World AKA Jacob Black- teamJacob2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: thanks so much to the people who love this story as much as I do well read and review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters**

**BPOV**

For the last few days me and Jacob had been spending time together, and I saw less of Edward which made me feel bad. I felt like Iwas the reason for him not being able to be confortable in his own home, it was obvious with every passing day I was falling more and more in love with him. But do I still love Edward?

**JPOV**

I loved Bella more and more nad I know she was feeling the same, i'm not ready to tell her about the imprint but I will be eventually. We were sitting in the living room of the Cullens house watching a movie "wants some popcorn or something Jake?" Bella asked taking me out of my train of thought "uh sure a soda would be nice" I said as she got up and went to the kitchen "what were you thinking about?" she asked bring the soda back to me "us" I said which was complete honesty "oh.. well tomorrow is my apointment with Carlisle so this will be either a no or go" she huffed blushing a little to be completely honest once again I was nervous out of my mind.

***The next day***

**BPOV**

when I went for my check up with Carlisle earlier today he said it was ok for me and Jacob to start trying. So that's why i'm sitting here in the Black's household in a awkward silence "where's Billy?" I asked trying to make conversation "he went on a three day fishing trip with Charlie" he said bringing us both a soda sitting down next to me "you hungry? I can go get you something if you want" Jacob said, trying to make it less awkward than it already was "no" I said we started at eachother for a long moment and some thing I would have never expected to come out my moouth at a time like this "kiss me" I whipsered and he did, it was soft and then it began to heat up. He carried me to his bedroom our lips never seperating from eachother until we took eachother's shirts off he layed me on the bed kissing down my exposed flesh sending shivers down my spine. That night I was ingulfed in everything Jacob and aware of nothing else

**EPOV**

Bella hadn't been home for a couple days and I didn't know when she'd return but it was ok because I had Leah and she helped. Instead of going to the meadow I decided to stay home "where's Jacob and Bella?" Leah asked surprised to see them gone and me here "I have no idea..maybe somewhere humping" I said she looked at me wide eyed and then bust out laughing, which made me smile "humping? what are we in junior high? better yet elementary..it's ok I see your sence of humor needs work but it's good to know you have one" She said sombering up from her laugh coming to sit next to me. We begin watching a movie "you know...not to ruin anything but..you make me happy..you really do" I said smiling at her, she looked at me for a long moment, then threw some popcorn at me "don't get all mushy on me eddie-poo...but what it's worth you make me happy too" she said smiling back, her smile warmed my un-beating heart. Dare I say it but was I falling in love with Leah Clearwater?

**A/N: I know the Jacob and Bella part was rushed but it's ok they will get there moment to shine, No song or story suggestions read and review NO FLAMES**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews favorites and follows**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , but my characters**

**Jpov**

The last days with Bella were amazing but I can't help but think that I was stupid in agreeing with this arangement I never thought about being a father, or the possibilitty of a leach raising my child, or what if the kid phased. I didn't wanna make Bella unhappy but maybe I could still pull the plug on this even though this could possibly jeopardize me and Bella's future, did I really wanna take that chance? "We can go to Charlie's house on friday and spend the weekend there" she said kissing me "Bella maybe this wasn't thought threw...maybe we should give it time" I said "why" she said frowning "Because first off I don't even know if you have the kid will I be able to see it? will I be a part of it's life? what if it phases?" I huffed "it hurt's that you have little faith in me...maybe we should stop this whole thing then Jacob since you don't trust me" she sighed storming out. I think I might have lost my imprint.

**BPOV**

I stormed out of Jacob's house. on the drive home is when I begin to sob it hurt that he thought I would keep the child away from him and drop him like a sack of rocks, I would never do anything like that so the fact that he thought that just made it worst. When I pulled up to the Cullen's house I whiped my face and walked in to the Cullen's house everyone looked at me "if Jacob calls tell him ...I don't want to talk" I said then went up to my room and locked myself in even though it was stupid. But I hoped they would understand I wanted to be alone.

**EPOV**

When Bella came in and I saw her tear streaked face. I was gonna go up the stairs after her but Leah held me "don't she wanna be alone" Leah said I nodded Alice looked at me then back at her "you got some thing for the dog?" she asked looking at me "she is not a dog" I snapped standing up "come on Leah let's go somewhere where people got better manners and know how to treat guest" I said and we left. Did I have something for Leah?


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**A/N: thanks to everyone who is enjoying my story so far and thanks for the reviews.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters**

**JPOV**

I haven't talked to Bella in almost two weeks, was it by choice no. I tried to talk to Bella everyday since she left she left I've called, text, and even went over to the Cullens they either said she didn't wanna talk or she wasn't there but I was tired of being avoided we have to talk about this today.

**BPOV**

I'd been moping around the Cullen's house since me and Jacob got into our our argument I've been avoiding him but I think I'm more upset at myself for over reacting he had every right to be cautious all the things I put him threw in the past.

I was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door and before I could get up in marched a angry looking Jacob " Bella you can't keep avoiding me we have to talk" he said sternly I nodded in agreement "Bells you have to see my side of things i've been hurt by you before and I don't think I can take it another time..you just ignoring me hurt like hell and i'm sorry for upseting you we can do whatever makes you happy" he sighed sitting down next to me "no..i'm sorry I didn't look at it from your point of view and for that I am truely sorry..and you make me happy so if you don't wanna keep doing this we don't have too and i'll never cut you out of my life again" I said hugging him I wish I could've added oh and Jacob I think I'm falling in love with you.

**LPOV**

these last couple of weeks were amazing especially since I was spending them with edward. I think I love him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed read and review NO FLAMES no song or story suggestions oh and sorry the chapter was so short**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**A/N: thanks for all the awesome reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters**

**BPOV  
**

I had been feeling off these last past couple of days, and I swear I think i'm pregnant. I find Carlisle in his office "Carlisle" I said and he looked up "can you give me a pregnancy test?" I asked biting my lip "Ofcourse ..but I thought you and Jacob stopped trying" he said which made me blush I didn't like talking about stuff like that "we did" I said finding a sudden interest in my nails he just nodded and took some blood. A couple hours later I knew what he was going to tell me I was indeed pregnant. Me and Jacob met up later that day for lunch and I couldn't keep from him any longer "so..i'm pregnant" I said he begin to choke on the soda he was drinking "your what?" he said looking at me " I said im pregnant...I just found out today" I said taking a sip of my water "b-but how w-we stopped-" he said but before he could continue I cut him off " your not happy" I said frowning "I am happy for you..just shocked" he said the fact that he said happy for me and not just happy in general hurt but I knew he still thought that at this point it was considered edwards child,

Later that day when I told Edward he just up and left like he been doing alot lately and it was beginning to piss me off.

**EPOV**

I was beyond pissed, I thought that we could go back to how things were before they start trying since the stopped, now she was pregnant and I hated the idea of her having the dogs baby but it was nothing I could do after all I begged him to offer her the choice of having his baby now I feel like my world was crumbling before me.

I trudged threw the forrest, thinking about my Bella who was no longer mine in the first place when Leah came up behind me "what's wrong today Edwardo?" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder, the warmth that radiated of her skin was somewhat soothing, I turned around to look at her "you didn't here? Bella is pregnant" I said in a huff "huh..I thought they stopped trying" she said raising a eyebrow at me "they did" I said sitting down infront of a tree.

**LPOV**

I sat down right next to him, I felt obligated to try and make him feel better " well maybe ...you can still be with Bella..I mean she hasn't asked for a divorce has she?" I asked hoping for his happiness "it's only a matter of time" he said smiling humorlessly "and besides ...I think i'm falling out of love..with her" he said continuing looking at me "that's good..this way if she does break it of it-" I said but I was cut off by his cold lips touching mine, it was a soft sweet and gentle kiss then I realized then it registered, we really was kissing I pulled away and stood up "I-I gotta go" I said said phasing and running away, I felt bad for leaving him there but I had to clear my mind.

**EPOV**

maybe she doesn't feel the same about me, was my only thought

**A/N: I know that the Bella being pregnant part was rushed a bit but I didn't know how to work it into the story so bam! there it is and at this point I don't know what Bella should have so if you would like pm me or put it in your review should she have a boy or girl? how many? Don't forget to read and review NO FLAMES**

**song: Bullet proof- La Roux**

**song: Not Over You- Gavin Degraw**

**Story: Jacob's Passion- MaddieLovesYou**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

**A/N: Thank you guys for loving this story, I decided each chapter will be a two months into Bellas pregnancy because one month seems like it will go one forever but continue to read please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters**

**BPOV**

I am two months pregnant now and in those two months a couple things have changed. Edward keeps his distance when Jacobs around but when it's just us he back to his old self, Leah hasn't been around at all since she got news that I was pregnant I couldn't help but think that it was my fault, Jacob was more protective than usual he wouldn't let me out of his sight, and when he wasn't around one of the pack members would watch me.

My train of thought was interuped by an excited Jacob "did you forget we get to see the baby today?" Jacob asked lifting up my shirt and kissing my belly, even though I was glad Jacob was here I was kinda hoping Edward would be a part of this after all it was his baby too right? "I didn't forget I was thinking, now let's go see how this kid is cooking" I said standing up going upstairs to Carlisle's office. I layed down on the table pulling up my shirt "how are you Bella?" Carlisle asked as he squirted the cold Jell on my belly "i'm great and you?" I asked he rubbed the wand around my belly "great...so here's the baby..him or her is progressing beautifully" He said pointing at the weird shape on the screen, I squinted trying to see if i could make out a shape of a baby "kinda looks like a jelly bean" I said earning a chuckle from Jacob, and Carlisle. After he whiped off my stomach I got off the table he gave me more prenatal vitamins " I gotta go patrol ill be back later ill send seth over" he said kissing my forehead and leaving.

I made my way downstairs and sat and the piano with Edward "Carlisle said the babys doing great" I said he looked at me and smiled "thats good love" he said than began looking over his sheet music again "Edward...are you going to be a part of this babys life?..I mean do you plan too?...after all it is your baby too" I said looking at him " I had planned to but now i'm not so sure...at first it was my baby this, and my baby that...where do I fit in?...I thought it was our baby...but you never come to me with anything to do with the baby, you only come to me if you wanna talk...so let me ask you this..will I be a part of this babys life?" he said finally making eye contact with me "Ofcourse Edward, you know I love you" I said getting irritated he smiled a little "yea, I know...the problem is your not in love with me..not anymore atleast" he said looking down at his music I got up not being able to say anything. Was I still in love with Edward?

**SPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Jacob called "hello" I said with a mouth full of cereal "hey Seth, its Jake can you go over to the Cullens and keep Bella company while I'm on patrol?" he asked "ofcourse" O said hanging up, putting my bowl of cereal in the sink because I knew Esme would feed me. I made my way to the door "where are you going?" Leah said "to the Cullens" I said turning around to face her "why?" she asked "to keep Bella company" I huffed getting irritated by all the questions "you haven't been out of the house except for patrols you should come with" I continued "ha! how about no" she snorted she was gonna make me beg sigh "please,please, please, please come with me Lee" I said giving her my famous puppy dog face she couldn't resist "ok! but only for a little while" she said we began our journey to the cullens.

When we got there I went direclty to Bella "hey Bella...wanna watch a movie before Emmitt gets back and I have to destroy him at his own game?" I asked, she smiled "sure seth" she said going to pick out a movie.

**LPOV**

When we got to the Cullens house my heart was racing a mile a minute when we got in I was greeted by Edwrda while Seth walked off to find Bella "can we talk?" he asked the only thing I could do was nod. We went to the meadow we used to talk in when I phased back Edwrda began to talk "look Leah i'm deeply and truely sorry for kissing you...I dont know what came over me and i'm sorry for forcing myself on you I just...I just thought maybe-" he said but I cut him off "No, dont apologize i'm sorry for leaving you alone I was just scared...and i didnt know what to do but I care about you so, so much It just took me off guard...friends?" I said reaching for a hug.

**EPOV**

"friends" I agreed, I already hated the title because I felt so much more for her and I know she did to she just can't admitt it to herself yet.

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Still haven't decided on a gender of the baby considering only TWO people told me whether they wanted a boy or a girl soooooo VOTE! I created a poll soo vote as if your life depended on it! do it now! But on another note I have been thinking of names I like:**

**For a girl: Sarah, Swan, Cambrie, Autumn, Layla, Payton**

**For a boy: Jacob jr, Elliot, Noah, Kai, Faelon, William,Blake**

**But if you have anymore suggestions tell me! tell me now! So review it up NO FLAMES**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

A/N: thank you guys who have read, reviewed, followed, favorited, and most importantly voted I greatly apreciate it and It means alot well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters

**BPOV**

I was now in that awkward stage of pregnancy where you really couldn't tell if I was fat or just plain bloated, my breast were a little fuller and my hips a little wider. The thing that sucked the most was that my belly has been hot, I've gotten a temper and I've been eating like one of the wolfs I guess it should have been expected since I am pergnant with a wolfs baby.

I decided today I wanted to see Charlie, Rene,and CJ they still thought I was sick and I missed them so much so I called Jacob, he answered "hey Jake, I was wondering if you could take me to Charlie's" I asked, the line was silent for a moment "sure your not telling him about the baby...are you?" he asked "yes Jake I would like too" I huffed he was irrritating me "Bells he'll kill me!" he shouted "no he wont Jacob...either you take me or i'll take myself your choice" I snapped "i'm on my way" he said and then I hung up.

The ride to Charlie's house was silent, finally we made it there as soon as I made it to the door my mom opened it "Bella honey your alright, I've missed you so much" she said hugging me "charlie Bella's here" my mom yelled in the house as we entered, Charlie was there seconds later hugging me tight "missed you Bells" he said letting go CJ right behind him "hey Issy missed ya" he said giving me a one handed hug "missed ya too and you got so big guess I can't call you pip-squeek anymore" I said and it was true he was up to my should now "no you can't and I'll be 9 soon" he beamed " I know" I said ruffling his hair.

We all went to the living room and sat down "i've missed you guys so much" I said "we missed you too, how has married life been?" mom asked grinning at me "ok I guess" I answered shrugging I wouldn't know considering i've been spending more time with my bestfriend than my husband "why is it only ok what's wrong?" she asked frowning. I looked at Jacob than back to my mom by then Charlie was looking at me too, what the hell I might as well say it and get it over with "i'm pregnant" I said quickly looking at my nails, when I herd no noise I looked up "oh bella thats wonderful I noticed you were a little plump, but your so young I still don't understand why that's a problem" she said scrunching her eyebrows together, well here goes the other part someone help me and Jacob "Jacob's the father" I huffed "well that could put a damper on things" my mom said Charlie finally coming out of his silence finally spoke " I need a beer" he sighed and Jacob hurried to get him one "not that i'm not happy that you im Jacob are together? I thought you were married to Edward" he said rubbing his forehead taking the beer from Jacob "were getting a divorce" I said not sure if it really was a lie but it came out so smooth as if I ment it which I think I did "how far along are you" my mom said now happy again "4 months" I said rubbing my small bump "so what are you having" my dad said coming out of his funk some what "we dont know yet we find out tomorrow" I said smiling "I have to call Sarah and we have to plan a baby shower" my mom squeaked "no! we haven't told them yet" I said quickly after a long chat we made our way to the black household.

When we made it there and Rachel opened the door she was less than thrilled to see me, I guess she knows all the things I put Jacob through. She frowned at me and let us in hugging Jake as we passed "who is it Rach?" Sarah asked "it's Jake and Bella" Rachel said walking back to the living room, she came out of the kitchen rubbing her hands on her apron "hey Jake, hey Bella you guys are just in time for dinner...but it looks like they've been feeding you well and your coming into your figure..must be a late bloomer" she said walking back to the kitchen we sat into silence until dinner was ready. "Sarah this is delicious" I said getting my second helping of spaghetti "i'm glad you like it..so what brings you guys here this evening?" she asked smiling I looked at Jacob as if to say 'i'm not saying shit, your turn' he cleared his throat "well ma, Bella's pregnant" he said looking straight into he mothers eyes, she looked at me and smiled "congrats bella, give Edward my congradulation as well" she said taking a bite of her spaghetti "no...I-I'm the father...your gonna be a grandma" he nervously chuckled "oh shit golden childen fucked up" Rachel said smiling like a mad man "Rachel Oliviah! watch your mouth, no cussing at the table...are you sure your the father?" she asked squinting her eyes at me but talking to Jake "yes mom i'm sure" jacob huffed "your so young..your my baby a-and now my baby is having a baby" Sarah said beginning to cry "I know, and i'm sorry" jacob sighed "it's fine stuff happpens a-and no baby is a mistake, but a blessing ...now Bella you better not hurt my baby like you have in the past" sarah said sniffling "I would never I love this baby and I love your son" I said putting a hand on my belly "oh come on! if it was me telling you I was pregnant you would have a cow!" Rachel fumed "well you still live with us, your 22 going to a comunity college, you can barely hold a job,and would you even know the father?...Jacob on the other hand has a scholarship for engineering and constrruction to Dartmouth, skipped a grade, keeps a 3.0 gpa which you never do, AND he has his own car the only reason he doesn't have a job is because he turns into a wolf from time to time...remember Rach I can't miss ya if your still here" Sarah snapped shocking me "your always on my fucking case! Rebekka isn't perfect either!" she yelled getting up from the table storming off "I told you to watch your fucking mouth! at the damn table!" Sarah screeched.

After that small break down she smoothed the table cloth and smiled "i'm so sorry for that Bella...how far along are you?what are you having?" getting exited over the baby again "its ok and im 4 months, we find out what it is tomorrow" I said smiling "ok I have to call rene we have to start planning a shower and I have to tell Billy unless Charlie told him already, you know the gossip like old women" she said getting up from the table. When we got back to the Cullens house I spent all my time thinking about if I was still in love with Edward or not.

***The next day***

**JPOV**

I was so exited today we find out what Bella was having when I got there she was waiting on the porch smiling "you ready?" she asked "ofcourse" I said grabbing her hand as we walked to Carlisle's office "today's the big day what do you think it is?" Carlisle asked as Bella got on the table and he rubbed the stuff on her stomach "I think it's a girl"I said "it's definately a boy" Bella said smiling Carlisle rubbed the wand around her stomach "your having a heathy baby boy" he said, "Damn I should have put money on it" Bella said snapping her fingers. Carlisle smiled and began whiping her stomach off "a boy...thats awesome, i'm happy" I said grinning at her , then she grabbed my hand and we went donwstairs and she went to Edward "Edward i want a divorce...I love you I truely do i'm just not in love with you ever since you left me my feelings have changed but I tried to deny it i'm sorry but i'm in love with Jacob now" she said sadly I was shocked beyond belief Edward got up smiled " I do understand" he said then he left, I had two things to tell my mom.

**EPOV**

I stormed out of the house trying to find Leah maybe she'd help me forget, maybe she'd take the pain away. When I found Leah where we always met I didn't even let her speak, I ran to her my lips crashing into her's.

**A/N: OK I added some stuff to this chapter and Bella's having a boy yay. So I need your guys help on a few things so I can get the next few chapter out to you quicker.**

**Where do you think Edward and Leah's relationship should go?**

**A) they should run away together**

**B)they should get married and have a miracle baby**

**C) Edward should Bite her**

**D) other**

**What do you think the baby's name should be?**

**A) He should be a Junior**

**B)He should be named after someone important to Jacob**

**What drama would you like to see happen in this story?**

**A) the Volturi get involved**

**b) someone get's killed**

**C) someon get's kidnapped**

**D) other**

**All the ones who choose other in whatever question it might be, I'd like to know what you want to happen, or what you think, what names you like etc. the names I like though are Noah,Blake, Levi, Kai, kieran,Kayden, Bently all suggestions welcome! no flames anyway don't forget to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**BPOV**

I was at Emiley's She just had her baby a few days ago so I wanted to go see her. When I arrived she was holding a small pink bundle, I sat on the couch next to her "she's perfect...her name is Salem Lara Uley...you wanna hold her?" she asked I nodded she handed me the baby postioning my arms so I'd support her head "so how are you and Jacob?" she asked "we're great, I moved back into my dads it has more room there than on the rez" I huffed handing her back the baby "i'm going to Sarah's now, see you later" I said as I was Leaving.

**LPOV**

That day in the meadow Edward and I made love, I shouldn't call it that since he's been avoiding me like the plaque, I've been staying around the Cullens house because I've become good friends with Rosie. I was watching tv when Quil came in "come on, it's me and your turn for patrol" he said I looked at him "I don't feel like it"i huffed " I don't care come on it' bad enough i'll have to deal with your bitchy attitude" he said "bitchy? bitchy! oh so you think i'm bitchy well excuse the hell out of me for ruining your day! i've been having a shitty life and it only get's better! i'm gettin fat" I yelled, then I got up and phased so we could start patrol.

When we began our patrol I began to feel light headed _"__**You ok"**_ Quil asked _**" Yeah i'm Fine" **_I said I figued a little run, so I took off loving the feel of the wind in my hair. then there was a sharp pain that shot threw my stomach, it made me colapse the last thing I remember is Quil calling my name.

**A/N: so sorry It took so long to update I had a serious case of writers block but I tried it's not as long as i wanted it to be but It's something, I'll try and get another chapter out today continueing this one but idk, i still don't know what Bella's baby's name will be I like Kai Ephraim , and Lonan Willam but I'm still taking suggestions so Review! NO FLAMES!**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13 continued**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

EPOV

I was sitting at the piano when Quil barged in with a bleeding Leah "someone help!" he yelled I ran to him taking Leah into my arms running to Carlisles office "she needs help" I said to him and he Jumped into action and began checking heer over "her pulse is slowing" he said hooking her up to oxegyn machine "go get some of the donated blood she needs a transfusion" he said I did exactly as he asked bring him blood.

After what seemed like years he finally got her stable but before he left he checked her over one more time "mhm" he said then he left the room coming back in with an ultrasound machine "she pregnant" he said moving the wand around on her belly "did she loose it?" I asked my heart being crused to little pieces knowing that Leah found another guy but who wouldn't? i've been avoiding her "no..no they're fine she just can't phase anymore" he said "what do you mean by they?" I asked "she's having triplets" he said and with that I left the room I decided to go stay with the Denali's for awhile loosing the true love of your life is never easy to take especially when it happens twice.

**JPOV**

When Quil called and told me what happened to our fellow pack mate i went and picked up Bella telling her what happened on the way.

When we made it to the Cullens we went to see Leah, she was laying motionless "what happened?" I asked Carlisle 'she almost had a misscarage" he said what? Leah? Pregnant? huh? were the questions "will sh be ok?" he asked "yes she should be fine" he said now all we had to do was wait.

**LPOV**

After some how making my way to conciousness once again I sat up on the bed coughing, my throat was dry and burned a little . I guess Carlisle herd me move and came upstairs "how long I been out?" I asked him "only two days" he said "what happened?" i asked him "you almost had a misscarage but you babies are fine" he said smiling what? i'm pregnant? I passed out once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters**

**LPOV**

It's been two months. So I was now three months pregnant but looked six, this pregnancy progressed faster and since Edward wasn't here I had to make up a story saying my babies father's was some random vampire after I got drunk one night. So Far through out my pregnancy it's been hard at some point's but it's never easy with triplets.

I went to Carlisle's office so he can check the babies I layed down on the table and Carlisle began to rub that gel stuff on my stomach "how have you been?" he asked me running the wand over my stomach "good, none of them have broke my rubs in a month but i've been craving blood alot more now" I said he nodded "that's normal considering you're carrying multiples and ...I still can't see them but looking at there amniotic sacs and listening to there heartbeats there developing great" he said whiping the gel off my belly before i could get off the table Rose came to carry me downstairs and she had a cup of blood for me.

I was sitting on the couch drinking my cup of blood when Alice came in "how's the babies doing" she said rubbing my belly "good they're not kicking me thank god can you see what they are?" I asked she sat down next to me "no sorry but have you thought of names?" she asked I nodded "I have thought of alot of names but since I have no idea what they are it might be kinda hard to name them...if I have a girl I want to name her Elizabeth and we'll call her Liza for short" I said " that's a beautiful name...actually I think that was Edward's mother's name" she said. Hearing his name made my heart crumble once again "Leah you never told me who your babies father is" Alice said turning to face me "I-I don't know him...he was a one night stand I-I don't even remember his name"I said quickly looking at Rose she knew the truth but I made her promise not to tell "you guys wanna go shopping for the baby?" Rose said changing the subject "yes!" Alice squealed helping me up.

**BPOV**

I was talking baby names with Rebekka who had come to visit until the baby is born when Rach came in "you guys didn't clean after making breakfast?" she asked "well we thought you would do it considering you didn't help make it" I said "well you thought wrong" she huffed putting her hands on her hips "i'll clean them then" I said standing up trying not to show how bad she is irritating me "no i'll do it " Bekka said "Bekka she's pregnant not invalid, let her do it" she snapped.

As I was doing the dishes I started to talk to Rach "you know you could have asked nicely" I said she looked at me and smiled "no I couldn't" she said "why are you such a bitch to me?" I asked turning to face her "because you come in here after hurting my brother and expect me to welcome you and your bastard child with open arms" she said which made me snap and I smacked her right across the face "you can say whatever you want about me but DO NOT say a damn thing about my child" I sneered she stood there shocked for a moment she went to hit me back and some type of force field shot out blocking her attacks then she began throwing things at me and theyb still had no affect I put my hands around my belly then Bekka came in grabbing her sister and going outside, i walked to Jacobs room and shut the door "if it's you putting this force field thing mommy and you are safe now"I said to my belly rubbing it as soon as the field went down I called Jacob.

**JPOV**

After hearing what happened at the house today i went to go talk to the elders then I hurried home to talk to Rachel, when I made it home I barged in Rachel was on the couch watching t.v like nothing ever happened "what the hell Rach why would you do that to her!" I snapped "Because I don't fucking like her plus she smacked me!" she screeched "and it doesn't matter cuz her demon spawn saved her" she continued that stung because I cared about Rachel because she's my sister but she's talking bad about my son who I haven't met yet but I know I love him with everything in me "why would you say something like that?" I asked hurt "Because anyone who hurts you Jacob hurts mom and everyone knows she loves you the most" she huffed "rachel bella is my family" I said "well not part of mine" she snapped quickly "well I don't give a damn if you don't like Bella because I don't need you for anything so don't be apart of my family i don't care and you don't have to be apart of your nephews life" I said turning and walking into my room to get Bella "come on we're going to Charlie and Rene's" said.

We were all sitting down enjoying our meal "so what are you gonna name my grand baby?" Rene asked looking at me and Bella "wellI like the name kai" I said "and I Like the names Asa and Ezra" Bella said Rene smiled "those are great names" she said. Atfer dinner I helped cleanand me and Bella mad eour way to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy and right now I'm really tired but I decided to push threw for you guys so please review I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters**

**BPOV**

I could have the baby any day now and Jacob has been busy with Patrols, and work. The worst part of it was my due date have came and gone and I was huge but mostly miserable.

I had decided to go and visit Leah since I herd she was having a ruff time with her pregnancy. When I arrived at the Cullen's house Alice greeted me "hey Bella! I missed you a lot" she said hugging me " I've missed you too Alice" I said as we made our way to the house, When I made it to the living room I saw Leah rapped in a lot of blankets flicking through the channels "hey" she said not even looking at me. I sat down and stared at her for along moment "what!" she snapped finally looking at me "nothing...it's just you remind me of me with my first pregnancy... never mind that, Leah I know we haven't been the best of friends but I wanted to make sure you were ok" I said rubbing my belly because he began moving around a lot "I don't want your pity and I don't care if you judge me because your life isn't perfect either" she huffed "nobody is judging you Leah I'm here to be a friend" I said getting irritated.

"Since when do you want to be my friend? …or are you just here to call my babies mistakes?' she snapped "never but you might die is it worth it and when they get older how are you going to feel telling them they don't know there father because you were drunk" I snapped getting pissed off "how are you going to feel when your child is older and you tell them that you never loved his biological father and wanted to raise him with another man because you aborted your first baby" she sneered and that did it I got up and got in her face "you went to far… I love my child and I love Jacob… I've always loved Jacob …SO DON'T SIT HERE AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M A BAD PERSON BECAUSE I'M NOT YOURE JUST ANGRY BECAUSE I HAVE A WONDERFUL FIANCE WHO LOVES ME WITH ALL HIS HEART AND THE QUESTION YOU SHOULD BE ASKING YOURSELF IAS WHO WOULD LOVE A BITCH LIKE YOU SO HAVE A NICE LIFE" I yelled fuming.

I went to storm out of the Cullen's house when my water broke "Alice" I said in seconds she was behind me but before I could say anything she noticed the puddle between my legs "I'll drive you to the hospital" she picked me up and put me in the car she was making a lot of phone calls but I couldn't focus because the contractions were terrible. When we made it to the hospital everyone was there accept Jacob "where is Jake" I whimpered "he's on his way I promise" Sarah said. When they admitted me and I was in my room I was already 2 centimeters dilated, finally after what seemed like forever Jacob came threw the door "where were you" I said "There was a nomad vampire we had to take care" he said sitting down.

It seemed like hours had passed and the pain did nothing but intensify, finally Carlisle came in and said it was time to push. It seemed like I'd been pushing for centuries and nothing was happening "ok Bella one big push and he'll be here" Carlisle said I pushed with all the energy I had left until I herd his cry "congratulations mommy and daddy. Jacob would you like to cut the chord?" Carlisle asked Jacob nodded, he cut the chord then they took him. When they brought him back I fell in love all over again he had a head full of jet black hair and he looked just like Jacob the only thing he had of mine was my eyes and blush. The first people to come in was Sarah and my mom "oh m he is gorgeous and he looks just like you guys...he's chunky too" Sarah said sniffling "I know he's 8 pounds" I said "what's his name? And is he going to be a junior?" my mom asked "no but I like the name Julian Ephraim William Black" I said looking down at him "it's perfect" Jacob said I handed him Julian I was so happy I finally got to meet my son.


End file.
